heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Celebrate Book
TheLastDisneyToon in Walt Disney's "The Jungle Book" Cast: * Mowgli - Star Butterfly (The Star Vs. Forces Evil) * Bagheera - SpongeBob SquarePants * Baloo - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Baloo as Coconuts Monkey - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Kaa - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) * Shere Khan - Shenzi (The Lion King) * King Louie - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) * Flunkey - Dodo (Alice In Wonderland (1951) * Monkeys - Madagascar Animal (Madagascar) * Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy The Vultures - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Iago (Aladdin), Zazu (The Lion King), and Friend Owl (Bambi) * Shanti - Misty (from Pokemon) * Colonel Hathi - Jose Carioca (Disney) * Hathi Junior - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) * Winifred - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) * The Elephants - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) and Three Little Pigs (The Three Little Pigs) * The Elephant whispering to Winifred - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * The Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Little Bear (Little Bear) * Slop Elephant - Francis (Oliver & Company) * Battle Damaged Elephant - Pluto (Disney Cartoon) * Elephant With silly Grin - Bonkers (Bonkers) * Elephant with a fly - Dumbo * Elephant with a hair - Gideon (Pinocchio) * Elephant with a smash after nose crash - Nala (The Lion King) * Buglar the Elephant - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * The Deer - Buneary (Pokemon) * Akela - Ludwig von Drake (Wonder of Color) * Rama - Donald Duck (Disney) * Raksha - Daisy Duck (Disney) * Adult Wolf - Chickens, Turkey & Duck (Chicken Little) * The Wolf Pack - Penguins (The Three Caballeros) * Wolf Cubs - Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby (Ducktales: The Movie) * Baby Mowgli - Young Candace (Phineas and Ferb) Scene: #The Celebrate Book part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") #The Celebrate Book part 2 - SpongeBob SquarePants Discovers Katie/Katie Becomes Star Butterfly #The Celebrate Book part 3 - Star Butterfly's Birthday Life #The Celebrate Book part 4 - Star Butterfly and SpongeBob SquarePants's First Encounter with Joanna #The Celebrate Book part 5 - "Jose Carioca's March" #The Celebrate Book part 6 - Mr. Toad and Star Butterfly's Argument #The Celebrate Book part 7 - Star Butterfly Meets Kermit the Frog ("The Hunchback Necessities") #The Celebrate Book part 8 - Star Butterfly Meets Professor Owl ("I Wanna Be Like You") #The Celebrate Book part 9 - SpongeBob SquarePants and Kermit the Frog's Moonlight Talk #The Celebrate Book part 10 - Star Butterfly Runs Away #The Celebrate Book part 11 - Shenzi Arrives/"Jose Carioca's March (Reprise)" #The Celebrate Book part 12 - Star Butterfly's Second Encounter with Joanna ("Trust in Me") #The Celebrate Book part 13 - Joanna and Shenzi's Conversation #The Celebrate Book part 14 - Star Butterfly's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") #The Celebrate Book part 15 - Star Butterfly Meets Shenzi/Hyena Fight #The Celebrate Book part 16 - Star Butterfly Meets Misty ("My Own Home") #The Celebrate Book part 17 - The Grand Finale #The Celebrate Book part 18 - End Credits Gallery: Star Butterfly.jpg|Princess Star Butterfly as Mowgli SpongeBob.jpg|SpongeBob Squarepants as Bagheera KermitTMM.JPG|Kermit the Frog as Baloo Joanna.jpg|Joanna as Kaa Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as Shere Khan Misty-0.png|Bonnie XY as Shanti Jose Carioca DuckTales 2017.png|Jose Carioca as Colonel Hathi Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy the Crow as Buglar the Elephant Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:The Jungle Book Movies Category:Movies Spoof